


With Actions Comes The New Past

by Raphael0s



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But there Is Some Accuracies, Hamilton is dead, Historical Accuracies, Historical Characters - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Guilt, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Not that Historical Accurate, Old Friendships, One Shot, Other, Past Thomas Jefferson & Alexander Hamilton Friendship, Regret, Reminiscing about the past, Thomas Jefferson And Alexander Hamilton Being Assholes Together, Thomas Jefferson Reminiscing, character point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphael0s/pseuds/Raphael0s
Summary: Writing Prompt: Your main or antagonist has died, who leaves flowers on their grave.After the duel of 1904, Thomas Jefferson has a few things left unsaid and unanswered.If he receivers his answers, he might not tell you.*Edited for grammar
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, John Adams & Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/Martha Jefferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: PromptsWithFeelings





	With Actions Comes The New Past

It was 1804. Thomas Jefferson has been president for almost three years now. It had been a close call, so many revotes by congress and the house, only ending when Hamilton gave the final to him and not his former friend Aaron Burr, the wild canon. 

And here he was, Thomas Jefferson, president of the 13 colonies, a country now. 

If anyone had told him, he would be needing to attract so much attention. He would have choked on his drink and laughed at whoever said it. 

He who would often fake illnesses to avoid public events. 

But shortly before the war had started, he along with countless others created the declaration of independence, signing his name, knowing it would put him on the British's deathliest. 

But after his wife died, everything seemed to spiral down for him. A depression had hit him so strongly, that he knew the only thing keeping him alive was his dear children, Thomas was sure that if they had not been there, he would have died or either killed himself a long time ago. He had ‘moved on’ in a way, but was still coping with her loss. 

It was enough for congress to send him to France as minister, realizing he would not get much work done in the colonies when everything suddenly began reminding him of her, and became too much. 

Congress sent him to work with the French. Work he did. 

Talking with different royals, minsters and helping with making another declaration of independence, this time with his back then, new friend: Marquis de Lafayette. 

Returning to the colonies shortly after they had won the war, he was given a letter by the president, asking him to be secretary to state! Feeling giddy with excitement, he accepted the position, wondering curiously about who might be his new co-workers. 

When he turned up for the first cabinet meeting, he was greeted with his old friend, James Madison. 

He had gotten a feeling that this would actually be pretty great. Greeting more and more of his new and old co-workers. 

He of course learned the name of the treasury secretary, Alexander Hamilton. Quite the loudmouth and a bit too honest. He knew could work with that. 

His and Alexander's friendship turned out great, they played together, Alexander on the piano and him on his violin and dined often. But everything has its end sooner or later, their political views soon turned their friendship around and they became bitter adversaries. 

Democratic-republicans and federalists biting at each other's throats during the cabinet meetings, trying to get new laws and other stuff passed, meanwhile trying to make the citizens happy. 

_Or_ Him and Hamilton bit at each other's throats. 

Hamilton being the loud mouth he was, argued with all his might. 

Thomas himself being more on the quiet side of things, was surprisingly, finding himself being a more active speaker, if only to stop Hamilton's mad ideas to become reality. 

He does admit that their arguing was at times, actually not that bad as others made it out to be. Other times it gave him a massive headache or made one he already had worse. 

Meanwhile the president tried to remain natural and not be in one of the two parties. No matter president Washington's efforts, it was easy at times, (mostly in cabinet meetings) to see where he stood with his beliefs. The president taking the federalists' side, ignoring the fact that the opposite party was the one with most support in the south, both their birthplace. 

After some time, Thomas realized he and his party was unable to get anything done, with the federalists controlling so many of the government branches. 

Thomas decided it was time to resign, and take a different path in politics. 

Just in time for Washington to decide he did not want to continue being president and wanted to go home. 

If there was one thing Thomas and Hamilton agreed on, it was that John Adams as president was a no go. Hamilton may not like either of them, easily proven by one of his many rants about the man. 

Ignoring the fact that Adams was a federalist as well. 

Campaigning for president was easily one of the hardest and easiest things he had done and he has done it twice by now. 

The first time, he admittedly lost the presidency to Adams, but also their longstanding friendship. 

Running a second time was more difficult since the man he was running against, Aaron Burr, had in the end, equally as many votes, both by the public and by the house. Thankfully, Hamilton saw some sense and voted for him. 

He had expected it, but he also hadn’t expected it. 

It was also (not surprisingly) the reason, his new vice president held such a strong grudge against Hamilton quite freely, and was freely criticizing Hamilton as much as Hamilton was him. 

Thomas supposed he should have expected it. 

The duel between his vice president and Hamilton. 

But now, Hamilton was dead and Burr had run away after being prosecuted by law, yet still serving as his vice president. 

(Not much longer if he has a say in it.) 

but here he was, one week after the funeral, Hamilton's funeral to be precise. 

Standing in front of New York's Trinity church cemetery. 

Walking in with a sigh, Thomas couldn’t help but muse about what could have happened if his and Alexander's friendship hadn’t ended due to their different ideals. 

His walking cane struck a stone, almost making him trip and drop what he was holding in the other hand. _Almost._

Maybe they would have been able to help Lafayette better than they had back then. 

And their parties would not be biting each other's throat so freely. No, they probably still would. 

Turning around a corner and focusing his attention on a few graves at a times, Thomas took his sweet time looking for the one he came for. Whether it was for dramatics or some kind of guilt, Thomas wouldn’t say 

As the grave, he had come for, came into view. He strolled over, taking a few seconds to look at the design. 

Maybe, instead of insulting each other, they would have insulted others, together. 

Thomas gave a small chuckle before mumbling a bit to himself, “there is no use in musing about the past and it’s ‘what ifs.” 

“Well, I am here now, Hamilton. Not to spit at your grave, like you probably have suspected I would.” 

Thomas had an idea that if Hamilton was somehow able to hear him right now and Thomas would say “I am sorry.” 

Alexander would say; “Well, I’m dead.” 

_Do what you always wanted, now that I am unable to do anything to stop you now._

It’s a shame that people only realize how much they care about you or what they could have done to change things with you, when you are dead. 

“Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead,” Thomas quoted to nothing in particular. Feeling a sudden urge to laugh, “you always liked to keep secrets Alexander, not that I can blame you. Can’t preach what you don’t practice after all.” 

Feeling the sudden summer breeze in the afternoon sun, Thomas looked around in the quiet cemetery, all the graves making this trip more despicable. Big or tall or small, didn’t really matter, all the different gravestones gave the place a dead feeling in the air. 

Looking back at the old and imposing church behind him, Thomas crouched down in the dirt, feeling his joints crack. He laid his walking cane on the green grass and stone path, careful not to drop his cargo. 

He laid the flowers down on top of the grave, giving his respects. 

_Alexander Hamilton_

_The corporation of_ ** _TRINITY CHURCH_ ** _Has erected this_

_In Testimony of their Respect_

_For_

_The_ ** _Patriot_** _of incorruptible_ ** _Integrity_ **

_The_ ** _Soldier_** _of approved_ ** _Valour_ **

_The_ ** _Statesman_** _of consummate_ ** _Wisdom_ **

_Whose Talents and Virtues will be admired_

_Grateful posterity_

_Long after this_ ** _MARBLE_** _have mouldered into_ ** _DUST_ **

_He died July the 4t_ _h_ _, aged 47_

Looking at the laying yellow pansies, purple hyacinth, spring crocus and two wild roses. 

Standing up as he gripped his cane. Thomas heard his joints crack yet again. “You know, you are lucky in the regard that you don’t get to experience your joints crack so often.” 

Giving his last respects, Thomas gave one last nod before turning around with his cane. 

“you would have liked the 4 of July. Just not the firework part, but what it stands for,” Thomas remarked as he walked towards the exit where his old friend was standing patiently. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas Jefferson actually had massive stage fright and anxiety and would often fake illnesses so he wouldn't have to deliver public speeches. Me irl.  
> Yes, Thomas and Alexander was actually good friends before they became adversariers. (Same with Adams.)  
> After the French revolution and Lafayette was in prison, Hamilton and Jefferson butted heads together, trying to find a way to help their friend.  
> Did i spend 10 minutes trying to find a site that actually showed what was written on Hamiltons grave? Yes, I did.  
> Flower symbols. Spring crocus: Guilt and Redemption. purple hyacinth: Regret. Wild roses: Pleasure and pain.
> 
> Have any sentence prompts? In this or a different fandom? Write them in the comments if you want.


End file.
